


Talk

by MelyndaR



Category: Victorious, iCarly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just who is on the other side of all those conversations that Freddie's having on his phone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

Carly Shay watched with upraised eyebrows, lowering her water bottle from her lips as Freddie walked into the studio talking on his cell phone. He had been attached to that thing more than usual recently, and the only reason that Carly could come up with was that there was a girl on the other end of that phone.

Carly glanced at Sam, standing beside her, and nodded. It was time to figure out what was going on on the other end of his phone.

"Hey, Fredweird," Sam walked up to Freddie and snatched his phone out of his hand. "Who's this that you're always talking to?"

"Hey!" Freddie grabbed his phone back from Sam, scowling fiercely at the blonde bully as he put the phone back up to his ear and said, "I'm going to have to call you back." Ending the call, he snapped at the girls before him, "What?!"

"Who was that?" Carly asked, smiling slyly and coming to stand between Sam and Freddie.

"Just a friend." Freddie answered defensively, vaguely, shoving his phone into his pants' pocket.

"A  _girl_ friend?" Carly probed.

"None of your business." Freddie answered.

"It is!" Carly shrieked, hitting Freddie with her water bottle.

"You'll never be able to prove it." He informed them, stepping over to his technical equipment, and beginning his countdown to the start of the web show.

* * *

Later that night, sitting cross-legged on his bed in his bedroom, Freddie dug out his phone and hit one of his speed dial numbers.

"Hey, Kit Cat." He greeted. "Sorry about earlier today. Sam stole my phone."

"Is everything okay?" Cat Valentine asked cautiously in that way of hers.

"Oh yeah. Sure. They haven't figured anything out yet."

"So… they don't know that we're dating?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Carly and Sam are speculating about some girls from school, but that's just talk. I knew they'd start that eventually."

"We talk all the time." Cat pointed out.

"Yeah, and now they will too."

Cat giggled, summing it up. "So they talk, and we talk."

Freddie nodded, even though he knew that his girlfriend couldn't see him. "That's fine by me."


End file.
